(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements and, more particularly, to an agricultural implement for automatically retrieving plastic sheeting from the surface of a field.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the last few years, there has been developed a new method of farming which provides exceptional control of the water and fertilizer requirements for the plants and minimizes the need for weed control. Yields of three times what would normally be expected are possible using this technique.
Generally this method includes preparing seed beds approximately 32 inches in width with a shaper or other conventional means. A generally flat hollow tube having a plurality of openings along its length is then laid down along the center of each seed bed row. This hollow tube is called a drip tape. Each row of drip tape is connected to another row and to a source of premixed water and fertilizer. A sheet of plastic is laid over the drip tape and bed at the same time the drip tape is laid down to keep out the weeds and conserve water by reducing evaporation. Finally, a tractor drawn planter goes down each row and plants individual plants right through the plastic sheeting and generally adjacent to the drip tape. While more expensive than conventional farming techniques, the high yield associated with the drip tape process justifies its extra cost, particularly for fruits and vegetables.
During the growing season, the water and fertilizer requirements are carefully controlled and the plastic sheeting prevents growth of weeds. At the end of the growing season and the harvest, the plastic sheeting and drip tape must be rolled up for disposal and/or recycling.
By the end of the growing season, the exposed portion of the plastic sheeting has deteriorated by exposure to the sun and elements and has become brittle and weak. As a result, it has been common practice to employ farm labor to manually remove the dirt from the edges of the plastic sheeting, roll the sheeting into bundles and retrieve the drip tape. This cleanup labor requirement offsets some of the labor and chemical savings associated with this farming technique. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an automatic means for retrieving the plastic sheeting and drip tape from the surface of the field without the need for intervention of manual labor.
There have been some attempts for automating the removal of the dirt on the edges of the plastic sheeting. One such device manufactured by New Holland of New Holland, Mich. However, this device was not operable to retrieve the plastic sheeting from the surface of the field or to retrieve the plastic sheeting and the drip tape simultaneously from the surface of the field.
Thus, there remains a need for an agricultural implement which is operable to automatically and simultaneously retrieve the plastic sheeting and drip tape from the surface of a field without the need for manual intervention.